In the Darkness
by Plunk626
Summary: Buffy and her friends are disliking another day of school when it starts to rain, which gives vampires an all access pass for the day. While out patrolling Buffy finds out she has two new visitors in town named Faith and Angelus. BuffySpike, Xander Cordel
1. It Starts

Story: Everything's going great, the slayer's with her vampire boyfriend, Spike, and she's doing great at her job, staying alive is key. Then, one night, a visitor comes baring news to Buffy. There were two arrivals tonight, one a slayer (Faith) and a vampire (Angel), who plan to meet with the Slayer.

Pairings: Xander/Cordelia, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz

Chapter One 

Morning's light shone through the small windows and onto the stone cold floor. Buffy yawned and turned in bed. She looked over at her watch and saw that it was seven thirty. "CRAP!"

Spike sat straight up. "No, it's my precious!" He looked around, realizing where he was. "Right."

"I'm gonna be late." Buffy slipped on her light pink, silk skirt that cut off just below the knee.

"That's impossible love. I can't have any offspring. Shame though. I'd have some good lookin' kids."

"I meant late for school Spike!" Buffy grabbed her white shirt and frantically buttoned it with one hand as she shuffled through the mass of clothes to find her black, knee high boots.

"It was a joke love."

"Yeah well it's not that funny when I'm twenty minutes from being late." She threw Spike's pants to the side and revealed her shiny, black leather boots. "Found them!" Buffy plopped down on the edge of the bed and zipped her boots on her feet.

Spike crawled over to her and started kissing her neck. "You could just not go."

Buffy had a smirk escape, the thought of staying in bed with Spike all day comforting her. She snapped herself out of it and jumped up. "No, I can't miss school again."

"It was just that one time," Spike defended.

"That one time after the dozen others."

"But there were good reasons."

"Really? Like, I'm not feeling good and I need you to get me my blood."

"Hey, I was sick."

"Or when you heard something rumbling downstairs and you thought it was a horde of demons."

"Ya gotta admit that was a big rat."

"Spike, I'm going." Buffy kissed him on the lips quickly so she wouldn't be pulled back into bed. "I'll see you after school." With that, she rushed out the door. Spike wrapped his sheet around his waist and brought a small black backpack to his living room. Buffy came running in seconds later to get it. "Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared.

"Girl's a menace."

At school Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia were gathered in the quad, sitting together at a table. They were discussing a date night. "I was thinking bowling. You get dress up in ridiculous shoes and throw a ball down an alley. What's more fun than that?" Xander asked.

"I am not putting my feet in those smelly, shoddy leather bound things which have been worn by half this town's population," Cordelia commented.

"That's what makes it fun. You get to test out a new smell every time."

"I'm with Cordelia on that one. Seems a little unhygienic for me," Oz replied.

"Will, c'mon. You're the bowling train aren't you?"

"Well, I was but thinking about the smells and the many feet… it's not very appealing."

"How 'bout a movie?" Xander suggested.

"That would be great. Then I could invite Harmony. She just dumped her boyfriend and she's still pretty bummed."

"Harmony? This is a couple's thing sweetie, not a couples and their annoying friend Harmony thing."

"Why are you being so insensitive?"

"Insensitive? Insensitive? I'm just thinking about our well being. Show her a little sympathy, open the door just a little, and she'll be all over us," Xander whined.

"Xander!"

"She'll attach herself and the suck the life right out of us. She's like an alien."

"You're overreacting," Cordelia stated, becoming angry.

"Oh yeah? Try saying that when we're sitting down having breakfast some weekend and she just bursts out of my chest. Boy are you gonna have egg on your face and it's gonna be egg I've just eaten."

"Xander, it's just one night to help her get back on her feet. I'm helping her out, one human being to another."

"Haven't you heard a word I said?"

"Yes I have, and I'm not so sure I even want to hang out with you!" Cordelia got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. Meet me outside the nurses office after school and we'll see if I'm still mad at you!" She stormed off, holding her corduroy backpack tightly.

"So I won't see you at lunch?"

"Screw you Harris!" she yelled back.

"Love you too," Xander yelled back with a smile. He looked back at Willow and Oz who seemed a little uncomfortable. Well, Willow did, Oz remained in his one emotion look. "Ours is a complex love."

Buffy quickly walked up the steps and over to her friends. "Hey guys." Her blonde hair was held up with two dark brown chopsticks with a twist pattern on the ends. A few wisps of hair hung by her face.

"Someone's cutting close to homeroom," Oz observed. He stood up, keeping his hand in Willow's. Xander stood too, taking the hint that school was about to start.

"My alarm didn't go off."

"Well I'm sure it's hard to here your bedroom alarm when you're in a crypt," Xander snidely commented. He wasn't a big fan of Spike.

"You don't even know if I was there," Buffy shot back.

"You're right, let me check your schedule." Xander pretended to be looking at a calendar. "Yup, day ends in 'y', you should've been there." They headed into the school and down the hallway.

"Ha ha," Buffy said. "Where's Cordelia? Oh wait you probably had a fight today because, as you said, the day ends in 'y'."

"This time it was worth the breath. She wants me to hang out with Harmony for at least an hour and forty-five minutes. Maybe even two if the movie's long."

"How cruel," Buffy said, fully understanding him.

"That's what I said but she took it the wrong way."

"You compared her best friend to an alien that'll burst out of your chest cavity," Oz reminded.

"That is what I said isn't it?" Willow and Oz nodded.

Buffy let out a laugh. "Smooth Xander. Real smooth." Buffy watched the room numbers run by. "This is my stop. See you guys at lunch."

"Bye," they said in unison.

"Why am I the only one that seems unnerved by her thing with Spike?"

"Because, even though we agree that a slayer dating a vampire is like a cat mating with a dog, he has a soul."

"Does that make him any less fangy?"

"In a way. He doesn't really use them because he doesn't feed. So, even though the fangs are there, they're serving him no purpose," Oz addressed.

"Isn't he cute when he's all brilliant?" Willow kissed him on the cheek.

"He's even cuter when he smiles," Xander sarcastically said. "Okay, even though that was sarcastic, it was a little disturbing."

"Just a little," Oz seconded.

"Bye." Willow and Oz gave each other their typical peck and went their separate ways.

"Bye Oz. And stay uncute."

"I'm doing my best."

"That's all I ask buddy." Xander followed Willow into their classroom.

**Author's Note: **All right, I hope you liked it. Please review because I really like to know that people enjoy reading my stories.


	2. Training or not

Chapter Two 

The end of school neared. Buffy was sitting in history, counting the seconds as they passed by. _Fifty. Forty nine. Forty eight. Forty seven._

"So, in conclusion, what caused the first world war?" Mr. Clifton asked. He searched the room for volunteers. No avail. "Mr. Gregory?" The boy whose hat was pulled over his eyes, a typical sleeping tactic used by most the student body, remained in leaned forward position. "Mr.Gregory!" the teacher yelled. One of his friends kicked his foot, making his head spring up to attention. "Nice for you to fit my class into your busy sleeping schedule."

"No problem," he replied.

_Twenty-five. Twenty-four._

"So you can tell me what caused the first world war?" Mr. Clifton questioned, his arms folding over his chest.

"Ignorance," Hal Gregory slowly said, watching for an assuring look from the teacher.

"Ignorance of…"

"Ignorance of… people."

"Of people. Well, I can see you're really stretching this thin, so if I may I'll jump in. World War I started because of intense nationalism in Europe throughout the 19th and into the 20th century. Not to mention rivalry among its nations and hostile military alliances." The bell released its noise of freedom. "Be sure to read chapter fifteen and answer the questions that follow."

The students who weren't already out the door couldn't hear the assignment over rustling papers and the slamming of books. The teacher went behind his desk and prepared his bag to bring home.

Buffy walked down the halls to the library. On her way past her locker she met with Willow, Oz, and Xander. "Hey guys," she said happily.

"Someone's chipper," Xander observed.

"School's over for the rest of the day and the following two days. I'd say that's means enough to smile."

"Here here," Oz seconded.

"I'm gonna meet you guys at the library. I have to rendezvous with Cordelia."

"She too cool for our meetings about the undead and soulless?" Buffy asked.

"Buff, she's friends with Harmony, that can't possibly be the reason." He turned and ran down the hall.

"That boy's whipped like cream," Buffy said as she watched him nearly fall as he rounded the corner. They all shrugged and headed to the library. Giles was in his office looking through some books. "Hey Giles."

"Buffy." Giles slipped his glasses back on and walked out to join them. "You ready for some training?"

"It was an okay day, thanks. But enough about me, how about you?"

"Oh yes. How was your day?" Giles said with a smile, entertaining her.

"No, see I already answered the question sarcastically. New subject." Buffy moved over to the counter.

"That would be training," Giles reminded.

"A subject other than that." Giles gave her a stern look. "Can't you just have bad news about stuff that's happening like normal watchers?" Just then Spike came walking in dressed in his black attire and leather coat. "Spike!"

"Hello luv." Spike walked over to Buffy and gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing here? Wait, _how_ are you here?"

"It's rainin'. No direct sunlight. Grey clouds as far as the bloody eye can see."

"That's definitely of the not good," Buffy stated.

"I've been out dustin' vamps most of the day."

"Isn't that sweet?" Buffy asked her friends.

"Better than candy," Willow assured.

"I never even noticed the rain. Are you sure?" Giles asked Spike.

"Actually now that you mentioned it, it could've just been a quick spell. Then again, if it _had_ stopped, the sun would be shinin' through that window on the ceiling, right Rupert?"

Everyone observed the dark firmament through the skylight. The sound of the rain was pretty loud as well. "Sounds like it's coming down hard," Willow said.

"This definitely wasn't the quick drizzle type," Spike inputed.

Xander walked in, soaking wet. He shook his hair dry and ran his hands through it. "It looks like we need to start loading up animals two by two." He took notice of Spike's presence. "What's the undead English patient doing here?"

"Hey, I was out slaying vampires all day while you were sittin' at a desk doin' nothin'. So why don't you sod off?" Spike directed to Xander.

"I would've been out there if I didn't have school."

"Doin' what? You're not that much help in the field."

"Hey, I do plenty pal."

"Oh yes, running your head into their fists is a great strategy."

"Knock it off!" Buffy yelled. "While you two are fighting there are vampires out there probably looking for a snack." Buffy turned her attention towards Giles. "Sorry Giles but the training date's gonna have to wait." Buffy grabbed her bag and took Spike's hand. "C'mon." Everyone followed her out.

"So Xander, how'd it go with Cordelia?"

"Well, after she yelled about how her convertible top was down and now contains a generous size swimming pool, she suggested we should stay apart tonight."

"Suggested or told?" Spike asked.

"I'm sorry did it sound like I wanted your opinion?"

They walked outside and were welcomed with screaming. Xander recognized the red shirt and black skirt. "Cordelia!" He ran ahead, not even considering the fact he was weaponless. The male vampire pulled her close and she screamed as he moved in for a bite. Xander charged him from the side and knocked him over. Cordelia crawled a couple steps then stood up shakily. She looked back and saw her boyfriend lay a punch against the demon's face, _how brave_. When he tried to punch him again, the vamp blocked it and punched him in the stomach. Then he grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him to the ground.

Buffy blocked the next punch. "That's not very nice." With that she tossed him across the pavement. She walked over to the patch of grass across the way where he landed. The vampire did a back kick, which Buffy blocked with her left arm. She backhand punched him in the face and jabbed her elbow in his gut. She blocked the next kick with her forearm and brought an upper cut to meet his jaw. He tried to punch her face but Buffy dodged it and kicked his side twice. She pulled a stake from her jacket and plunged it into his chest. He screamed before turning to dust.

Cordelia snapped out of her near death replay, it's not like it was the first time, and ran over to her boyfriend. "Xander!" She crouched down beside him. "Xander?" She leaned her head down to see if his eyes were open. He made some noises of pain. "You're all right!" She gave him a big hug, falling onto the wet, dirty pavement.

Xander was a little surprised but quickly returned the embrace. He looked down and noticed she was on the ground. This was a big deal because she hated feeling dirty let alone be dirty. She pulled away and punched his arm. "Ow."

"You scared me. I thought you were hurt!"

"Sorry?" Xander said, unsure of what she wanted to hear, and feeling very confused.

"You better be." She helped him stand up. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled his face closer and kissed him deeper. Between kisses he said, "I'm gonna help Cordelia home. Ya know, make sure nothing else happens to her."

"You do that." Buffy knew what they were really going to do.

Xander and Cordelia hopped in her car and sped off. "It's nice to know who you can count on," Spike said, walking towards Buffy and wrapping his arms around her.

"Leave him a alone Spike," she said nicely. "He deserves some fun too. We had ours early this morning."

"And more later right?"

"We'll see." Buffy moved away from him and shot him her sexy, alluring smile.


	3. Intros

Chapter Three 

Willow and Oz emerged from the background. "Buffy, do you want our help slaying?" Oz offered.

"That'd be great. We can split into groups."

"Can I be on your team?" Spike asked Buffy.

"If you'd like. Will, try and keep contact with Xander, if he wants I'd like him to help too."

"Got it."

"All right. I'll meet up with you guys later." Buffy held her hand out for Spike. "C'mon." Spike quickly took it and followed her.

Their happy alone time came to a swift stop when they heard a girl screaming. They ran as fast as they could down and alley where two girls were being attacked. They had already sunk their teeth into the victims but they weren't past saving. "Hey!" Both stopped and looked up at the two figures that stood before them. "Don't you know that all play and no work on your part, make my job really dull." They tossed the girls to the side and they grasped the idea that they better run quickly.

"Slayer," the guy in the jean jacket said.

"Look, he knows me," Buffy sarcastically stated. The jean jacket vamp charged Buffy, throwing a punch to her face. Buffy blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back. The vamp quickly recovers and backhands her face and elbows her back, making her fall to the ground. She kicks his legs out from under him and stakes him.

Spike flipped the guy over his head as he pursued him. The vamp flips up to his feet and kicks Spike across the face. Spike spun with the force of his kick and retaliated with a punch to the side. He kicked the back of his knees, making the vamp fall to the ground and he pulled his shirt back, ramming his back into the exposed stake. "That wasn't that hard."

"You're telling me." They heard more screams ring through the air. "But we're nowhere near finished."

"Never will be." They ran out of the alley and stood on the sidewalk. "I heard one over here," he pointed to the left.

Buffy looked straight ahead and saw a girl running from a vamp. "I see one at twelve o'clock."

"Huh?"

"Twelve o'clock."

Spike turned right. "Where?"

"Right in front of me."  
"That's not twelve o'clock. That's three o'clock."

"All right, there's a girl running from a vamp in front of me and the more we fight the closer she is to be becoming vamp food."

"Fine. I'll go this way and you go that way."

Buffy started running and called back, "We'll meet up later!" Her legs pushed hard to make up for lost time. The vamp was chasing the blonde into a graveyard. "Why are you going in a graveyard? One dead person isn't enough to run from?" The vampire finally caught up to the girl and knocked her to the ground. Buffy ran up behind him and tossed him off her. "I don't think she's ready to round third base." He snarled at her, exposing his sharp fangs. "You must need a really good dental plan with those chompers." Buffy received a sharp punch to the back of her skull. She turned her head and saw that the blonde was actually a vamp herself. "Well this is picture perfect." She went to kick Buffy's face but she blocked with her arms and threw and upper cut to the vamps jaw. She spun around and jump kicked the guy's stomach. He punches her, rendering her balance and then kicks her in the back. She falls to the ground, turns over and jumps to her feet, kicking him with both her feet in his face. The girl vamp emerges and tries kicking Buffy in the side. Buffy blocks it and the next jab. She grabs the vamps arm and continuously knees her in the abdomen five times before kicking up to her face. Buffy pulled out her stake and plunged it into the girl's chest. "Looks like your partner in crime's become fertilizer." The guy's anger grew and he charged her, planting a kick to her chest. She quickly recovers, seizes his arm and wrenches it backward, then slams her fist into his face, stunning him. She plants the stake in his heart and whips it out. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was deep. She stopped everything when she heard a distant sound of clapping.

A brunette emerged from behind a crypt. "Not bad B." She was wearing tight, dark red leather pants and a black top with cut off black sleeves.

"B?"

"Yeah. Figured you were worth a nickname. Ya had some nice moves out here."

A male showed himself by stepping out from behind an Angel statuette. He was wearing a long black leather coat, black pants and a white wife beater. "Nothing too impressive," he stated.

"I didn't know there was an audience."

"There's always an audience," the girl incited, showing off her pearly whites. "The world's a stage B."

"That's cute, but before we start getting all chit chatty I would really like to know who the _hell_ you are."

"I'm Faith and this is my buddy Angelus. We've become fans of your work and wanted to come witness it for ourselves."

"So what are you? Demons here to try to take over the world or are you both the scum of the earth which I like to call vampires?"

"He's a vampire, I however am 100 human. Well, in some light."

"You're a slayer and you weren't warned of 'The Great Angelus'?" Angelus asked.

"Sorry, you must be old news."

"245 years old actually, but still news. What kind of crap is this. You work hard at making a name for yourself. Killing your family, torturing those who I kill before sucking them dry and I get 'who are you?' Now I really hate you," he sneered.

"Good. One less person on my Christmas list."

"Too bad because I still plan on getting you some presents. Preferably of the human innards department."

"Easy big boy," Faith intervened. "Let's not give her the cliff notes before the big performance."

"Performance?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a crowd pleaser," Angelus chimed in.

"Are you two banning together to be pains in my ass? Why don't we just fight now and get this over with?"

"Because we're not the typical weaklings you tend to fight. He's been around for a couple centuries and I too contain the credentials of a slayer."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right. A slayer. One chosen to fight the forces of darkness and all that crap. Well, it turns out that in this lifetime, there's two. And one fights _with _the forces of darkness."

"How?"

"Don't know, don't care. I was told I was a slayer, which meant super strength. With strength comes power and well, the title seemed perfect for me. But right now, we're gonna book it. We just wanted to make an appearance. Make ya a little uneasy. We'll show up again though."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Not as much as me. Actually, I'm looking more forward to meeting up with your friend Willow or Xander." Buffy's heart quickened pace again. _He knows Willow and Xander's name! _ "I did my homework." Angelus smiled.

"Catch ya later B."

Buffy was wondering how they thought they could just get away, but then it hit her. Literally. A vamp came up from behind and kicked her in the cusp of her back.


	4. Here Things Get Interesting

Chapter Four

Spike was roaming the streets, looking for more vampires to dust as he searched for his girlfriend. It wasn't because he was worried about her. He knew she was perfectly capable of taking out one dumb vamp. He was walking through the park in the direction Buffy ran off. He noticed a familiar figure approaching him. "Buffy!" Spike exclaimed. She looked up and made a small smile appear as she continued her steady pace. "Hey," Spike said when he jogged up to her. They greeted each other with a short kiss. "How was your slay?"

"It was a trap. Girl was a vamp too, but the weird thing is that after I dusted them I heard this clapping. Then this brunette girl popped out from behind a gravestone. She said her name was Faith and, get this, a Slayer."

"How's that possible? I thought it was 'one chosen' and all that gibberish?"

"Me too. She could just be yanking my chain, but- oh and there was this guy who called himself 'the great Angelus' and I was like, whoah ego much-"

"Hold on. Did you just say Angelus?" Spike interrupted hastily.

"Yeah. Ya heard of him?"

"More than heard of him love. He's a bloody legend. Killed his family, tortured people 'til they couldn't show fear. Then he killed'em."

"Party animal," Buffy quipped in a not-so-thrilled tone.

Spike stopped. "You're telling me that Angelus is after you?"

"Apparently." Buffy saw his face covered in shock. "Don't make that face!"

"What face?"

"That boy-are-you-in–deep-shit-and-I-may-never-see-you-again face."

"How can you get that much from a face?" Spike inquired with a quizzical look.

"You think I'm gonna die. That's just great. I already had enough shit to worry about and now I got two tons of manure added to it!" Buffy was beginning to freak out. Her blood rushed quickly through her body, making her skin's temperature rise.

"Buffy you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Do you not understand this? I have a Slayer and a big honcho vampire after me and my friends."

Spike paused. "What'd he say?"

"He wanted to get to know them, but I'm guessing it's not in the hang out and play_ Monopoly_ kind of way." Spike kept his head down. "Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"Now you have the there-go-your-friends face."

"Are you making this stuff up as you go? There can't possibly be that much detail in a face."

"If I had a mirror you could… not see your face, but the expressions are there."

"I'll just stop bleedin' lookin' at ya. Then my face won't say anythin' else." They continued walking in silence. Spike looked over at Buffy and could tell that this new information was tearing away at her insides. He decided to break the silence. "You shouldn't worry too much Buffy. You'll make it through this."

"Don't," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Lie." She stopped at a bench and sat down. "You don't know that. Yes, I've made it to this point but what I do, it's dangerous. I'm a Slayer, which means I throw myself in the line of fire everyday and I have a life expectancy of thirty."

"Are you thirty?" Spike asked, trying to make a point.

"No, but I'm saying that we don't live long. They've died as early as nearly a year on the job. Any day could be the day I slip up for just a second and I'm done. I'm not immortal, so just stop saying I'm going to make it through because it really annoys me."

"What do you want me to say? Go die Buffy, I'm sure it'll be a bowl of bloody laughs."

"How about we don't even talk about this?"

"Then you'll be mad 'cause we're not talkin' about it 'cause I don't realize what's in jeopardy. Buffy, I don't know what it is ya want me to say."

Buffy just sat there, clutching the bench tighter. She bit her lower lip before shoving herself off the wooden surface. "I'm going to go see Giles. Tell him what happened. Will you still patrol?" Buffy asked, devoid of any feeling.

"Yea, of course." Spike stood up as well.

"Thanks." Buffy leaned in to him and gave him a quick kiss before heading to Giles's house.

Spike watched her walk away. Her figure grew smaller and smaller, the darkness enveloping her. "I love you!" he yelled to her. She walked away without a response.

Buffy lightly knocked on the wooden door of her watcher's home. There was no answer so she helped herself inside. "Giles?" There was still no response. Buffy's eyes skimmed the area. His jacket was still hung on the hook and his shoes were by the door. As she moved further into the house she saw papers scattered everywhere on the floor as if there was a struggle. _Giles!_ "Giles!" Buffy ran up the stairs to see if he was in his bed. Strike one. "Giles!" she yelled desperately. Her feet slammed against the steps as she started to head towards the back room.

"Buffy," Giles spoke, slightly startling her as he stepped into her path.

"Giles!" Buffy's arms embraced him tightly.

"Buffy," he could barely exert.

"Oh," she quickly let go. "Why didn't you answer when I called? You could've been unconscious or kidnapped or dead."

"Or in the bathroom."

"You have a sound proof bathroom now?"

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked, catching onto the obvious panic.

"There is a big something wrong." Giles moved passed her and sat down at his table giving her his full attention. "So I was out slaying and then I was lead into this graveyard. Okay, nothing out of the ordinary there. But then this girl comes out of nowhere and says her name is Faith and she's a Slayer."

Giles's attention somehow looked more in tune after those words. "I'm sorry?"

"A Slayer."

Giles hunched over and now put all his concentration on the floor. After a moment of silence his head rose, containing an idea. "Kendra." Buffy's face was still contorted. "Remember when you drowned and Xander brought you back?" She nodded. "The council called when they found out you were no longer dead to inform me a Slayer was summoned in your short term death."

"So then they put a want ad out for a psycho?" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I received word five days ago about her death. A vampire drank from her."

"That's not good. Doesn't Slayer blood hold like, a lot of power?"

"Indeed. I'll have to call the council and ask them about this Faith person."

"While you're at it can you ask about Angelus?" Giles's face became tense and his head slowly turned to Buffy. "That's the same exact look that Spike gave me."

"You saw Angelus?"

"Yeah and I got to hear the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' thing too." Now he looked emotionless; his fear consumed him and his face became blank. "Who's Angelus?" Giles wasn't sure if he should tell her because it would only upset her more. "Giles! Who is Angelus?"

He removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Never a good sign. "He's the most ruthless vampire in the history of vampires. He tortures his victims mentally. Killing all those important to them and making them see the horrible display of their bodies. He's a monster."

Buffy's bottom lip was beginning to quiver. She quickly removed herself from her panic and then jumped into action. "I gotta go." Buffy ran out the door.

"Buffy! Where are you going?"

"Stay there, I'll be right back!" Buffy ran down the road and through town to Willow's house. She rapidly hit her fist against the door. "Hi Mrs. Rosenburg," she greeted when it was answered. "Is Willow home?"

"Yes, she's right upstairs."

"Thank you." Buffy swerved past her and ran up the stairs. "Willow!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. Her eyes immediately darted to the wall.

"Buffy!" Oz and Willow started to frantically put on their clothes. "What're you doing here?"

"Catching you and Oz in the act apparently."

After a couple more seconds of the sounds of zippers being zipped and buttons being clasped Willow said, "You can turn around." Buffy peeked over her shoulder as if they were tricking her. With a sigh of relief she fully turned around. "What's wrong?"

"You two have to get to Giles's house."

"Why?"

"He'll explain it all. Just get there." With that Buffy left and ran to Xander's. She pounded on the door, knowing they would ignore any wimpy knocking. Xander's dad answered. "Hi Mr. Harris." He looked at her with puzzlement. "I'm Buffy Summers. I'm a friend of Xander's." His face remained the same. "Is he here?" He pointed up the stairs with his big greasy thumb. "Thank you." This time Buffy knocked. "Xander?"

"Buffy?"

"Can I come in?" Buffy stood in the hall as she heard papers ruffling around.

"Yeah."

She turned the doorknob and revealed her friend lying on his bed watching tv. Buffy let out a sigh of relief, not that there was a big chance for a shock factor. "You have to get to Giles's house."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I don't' have a ride."

"Call Willow's and see if her and Oz left yet. I have to go get my mom. Just get there." Buffy shut the door and ran to her house.

Joyce was in the kitchen drinking tea and reading the paper. Her door slammed open, making her jump. "Mom?" she heard.

"Buffy?"

Buffy ran into the kitchen. "We have to go."

"Go where?"

"To see Giles."

"Why?" Joyce questioned.

"Why does it matter, if I say we have to go then we have to go." She was becoming furious with every question that followed her demand.

"But Buffy-"

"What, you want to drink tea and read the paper? Take the paper and Giles has plenty of tea. He's British."

"Buffy I-"

"Mom, please. I'm begging you." She got down on the floor. "Look I'm on my knees. Just get in your car and go to Giles's house. He'll answer all your questions, just go. I have to go find Spike."

"All right."

"Thank you." Buffy kissed her mother's head. "I'll be there in a few."

Spike was more alert than ever. He paid attention to every rustle of the leaves and sway of a branch. He was not going to be caught off guard. He was going to be- "Spike!" He jumped slightly by Buffy's sudden appearance. So much for being stealth. "There you are. We gotta get to Giles's house. I told everyone to meet us there."

"All right."

As they ran Buffy hid a smile. He was the only person who didn't question her actions.

"Honey we're home," Spike proclaimed as they entered the librarian's household.

Everyone's eyes darted to the door. Buffy noticed that one person was missing. "Where's Xander?"

"We were hoping he was with you," Oz answered.

"No, he's very much not with me. You didn't get a call from him?"

"No," Willow said on the verge of tears.

"I gotta go find him."

"I'm coming too," Spike said.

"No. You have to stay here."

"I'm not letting you go out there with-" Buffy put her hand over his mouth and pulled him into the corner.

"You're the only one strong enough to protect them if something happens to me," she whispered.

"Buffy, it's more dangerous out there than you know."

"Spike." Her eyes were full of fear and sadness. "Please."

Begrudgingly he replied, "All right."

She pulled him in for a kiss, longer than the previous few they shared. "I love you." She kissed him one more time before leaving.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned mansion, Faith and Angelus were doing some remodeling. "I think the chains should go there. Seems more Feng Shui."

"I've been in this game longer than you have miss strait jacket."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You're psychotic."

"Because you're really in a sane place."

"I've come to terms with my bad side. And I gotta say, I like it." He fastened the chain through the metal hook.

"I've made peace with my bad side too. Who's the one who nabbed the boy off the street?"

"I was busy feasting off two children, cupcake."

"Speaking of which." Faith walked off to the back room to where Xander was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged by a black shirt. "How we doin'?" Xander started to ramble on but none of it made sense. "I guess if I want to hear what you have to say I should take this gag off your mouth huh?" She untied it from the back, purposely placing her chest right in his eyesight. "Better?"

"I can't wait to see what's gonna happen to you."

"What, when miss perfect gets here? Buffy?" Xander was shocked at how she knew who he was talking about. If people knew you were a friend of a Slayer you think they would back off. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Me and B, we're sort of like ying and yang. Positive and negative. She's the good slayer, with all her perfect little friends and perfect little life. Me, I'm the bad slayer. I got the vamps, demons and damned trembling at my feet. I think I can handle whatever blondie's got to dish out. But, until she gets here, we're gonna play a little game." Faith walked over to a black box. She pulled out an intricate, jagged knife and walked back over to Xander. She hopped onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his body and the chair. "I'm gonna ask you a question. For every question you answer wrong, I'm gonna cut off a finger."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

"Damn!"

Faith tilted her head and let her mouth form a smile. She delicately moved the knife through the air between their faces as she thought of her first question.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it has definitely been awhile since this story's been updated. I actually was checking my name and such and realized I had two unfinished and it made me think 'oh yea!'. So now while I work on my newer one, I'm gonna try and finish those two, starting with this one obviously.


	5. Press Play

Chapter Five

Angelus walked into the mansion he and Faith discovered for a hideout. He was soaked from the rain but that didn't remove the smile from his face. "Honey I'm home," he called. Faith walked out from around the marble corner. Her arms and collarbone had various blood splatters on them.

"I've been playing with my new toy," Faith said with a smirk.

"And I've been busy getting my plan underway." He placed a tape recorder in her hand and walked away. "How ya doin' buddy?" Angelus's jolly voice made Xander cringe. "Ya look great."

"What the Hell is this?"

Angelus shut the curtain and faced the rogue Slayer. "That would be a tape recorder," he said slowly.

"I know what it _is_ but what's it _for_? What're ya gonna sing blondie a love song?"

"Actually, the boy is." Angelus snatched the recorder from her hand.

"Not following."

"Well, that's because you're an idiot Faith."

"You better watch your mouth GQ."

"Or what? You'll stake me?" He started to laugh. "I'd snap your neck in two before you wound up for a punch." He walked past her and looked down at the contraption. "I am going to record the sweet sound of her dear friend being tortured." Angelus whipped around to face her as he said, "Then, and this is the best part, I'm going to find a little girl. I'm thinking an embodiment of Miss California 2000 herself, and then leave this message in her dead little hands."

A smile flowed across her face. "I like it."

Buffy made her way down the street, feeling more secluded than she'd ever felt. All she heard was the sound of the rain banging against the pavement as she went up the steps to her house. "Xander?" Buffy called as she thrust the mahogany door open. "Xander?" she called in desperation. There was no answer. Buffy made her way to the phone and dialed Giles' house. "Giles, it's me. Has Xander shown up yet?… okay." Buffy lost all faith that she would find him unharmed. "I'll do one more sweep as I make my way back… Bye." She hung up the receiver and trudged out of her home.

Buffy looked down the streets she felt she searched a hundred times and found the same exact result. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. No matter how you put it, it meant the same thing; she had no idea where Xander was or where else she could look. But suddenly a thought erupted in Buffy's head. "Cordelia," she spoke to herself. At full slayer speed she ran to Cordelia's house. She kept telling herself 'Xander will be there. Xander will be there.'

Cordelia rose from the comfy, olive green couch and placed her _TeenTrend_ magazine on the dark wood coffee table. "I'm coming," she said in frustration. The doorbell was ringing like crazy. "I said I'm coming!" She placed her hand on the brass handle and opened the door. "Buffy? ADD much?"

"Is Xander here?"

Cordelia was taken back. "No I took him home. Why?"

"Because he's missing," Buffy informed her.

Cordelia's eyes widened in fear and her eyes slightly glassed over. "What do you mean missing?"

"I mean missing. Gone. Unfound. Lacking in the present and accounted for department."

"I don't-"

"We gotta get to Giles', I'll fill you in on the way. Can you drive?"

"Yeah, of course." Cordelia snatched her plaid purse off the hall table and pushed past Buffy. They got in her red Convertible and sped out of the driveway.

They hustled down the stairs to Giles' house, Cordelia still trying to grasp what she was just told. "Why would a Slayer and vampire take _my_ boyfriend."

"Because he's my best friend."

"So he should be punished for that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and unfastened the wooden door. Giles, Joyce and Spike were staring down at Giles' steps. "What's going on?" she asked, hoping it wasn't a body part that previously was attached to Xander.

"Buffy," Joyce exhaled her worried mom voice. She hugged her daughter tightly to take in the fact that she was really there. "I was so worried."

Buffy embraced her mom and said, "I'm fine. What's-" Her question was interrupted by Giles' movement which revealed a little girl's body. She had on a light blue raincoat, with an inch of her pink dress showing at the bottom and her blonde hair was in pigtails. When Joyce let her go Buffy slowly approached the body. Her jaw started to quiver as her eyes began to sting from her tears. Sure enough there were two puncture wounds in her neck. "How could he do this? She's just a little kid?"

"There's more," Giles said. Buffy faced him, knowing that the 'more' couldn't be anything good. "She was holding this." Giles handed her a black tape recorder.

Hesitantly Buffy took it and hit play. It was Xander screaming out in pain. "Xander!" Cordelia exclaimed, as if she could stop them.

Buffy inhaled deeply and stopped the tape. "Where'd you find her?"

"I wanted to go out for some fresh air and when I opened the door she just fell in," Joyce said, obviously still shook up.

Buffy ignored the fact that her mother intended to leave the house when they were all told not to and asked, "Where's Willow?"

"Oz is with her in the bathroom," Giles informed.

"Willow?" Buffy asked as she knocked on the door. Oz revealed himself as it opened and he left without saying a word. The young wicca was leaning against the tub with her knees pulled into her chest. "Willow." She fell to her knees and brushed her friend's red hair from her face.

"What are they gonna do to him Buffy?"

She took a shallow breath and answered, "I don't know." Buffy rubbed Willow's back in attempt to comfort her but I think it just made her realize what a serious situation this was.

Suddenly, the witch's head perked up. "We could do a locator spell. I can perform the spell and then we could find where Xander is and save him. All I need are the ingredients."

"Consider it done. Just make a list of what we'll need and I'll hit up the _Magic Shop_." Willow sprang into action as Buffy rose from the floor and brushed herself off.

Spike moved out of the way as Willow rushed out of the bathroom. "Speedy Gonzales." He turned to Buffy who seemed so flustered with emotion that she didn't know which to show. Spike walked over to her and gave her a hug. Buffy breathed in his wonderful smell as her cheek rested against his chest. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay here."

There was a brief pause before she answered, "I know."

He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. "I was worried."

"I know."

The vampire's hands fell to his side. "Can you say something other than I know?"

"Sorry," Buffy replied. Spike shook his head in response to how inconsiderate he was acting and rested his lips on her forehead. "You missed." They smiled at each other before they kissed. When they parted Buffy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Spike gave her another kiss.

"I gotta go."

"Oh, sorry. I'll just wait out here."

"Not to the bathroom ya dork." She grazed past him and to the living room. "Got the list?"

"Here you go," Willow replied as she handed her the white sticky note.

"Giles you have sticky notes? When did you join the twenty first century?" Buffy questioned.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought so. Okay, I'll be back."

"Wait a minute you're not going back out there," Spike intervened.

"I need to get the supplies for the locator spell."

"Last I checked there's one nasty vamp and a psycho bird out there lookin' to kill you."

"Spike, I have to hurry."

"No, Buffy, I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"This isn't a discussion."

"You're right. I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am Buffy. I can't just wait here for you when you may not come back."

"I'm coming back."

"You don't know that!" Spike screamed. "You were telling me earlier not to comfort you because it was possible you could die. Now you're acting like that realization never occurred."

Everyone was looking at them, including Buffy's mother who looked way beyond the scared stage. Buffy grabbed Spike and took him outside. "My best friend is hauled up somewhere with a murderous Slayer and a vampire who killed his own family. I'm not exactly worried about myself right now."

"But I am. You may be ready to throw yourself into any dangerous situation but I'm not ready to let you. Nothing you've faced even compares to these two. Separate you may be able to take them but not if they're working together. And I can't lose you." Spike's eyes were beginning to tear up.

Buffy rested her hand on his left cheek and Spike put his right hand over hers. "Spike, I need you to stay here and protect them. I know you want to come and I even want you to but my mother is in there. I need to know she's safe. Can you do that for me?" Spike started leisurely shaking his head. "Yes you can. I wouldn't ask if you couldn't."

"Buffy-" Spike was interrupted by Buffy's lips pushing against his.

"I promise, I'll be back."

"Wait a minute," Cordelia interrupted. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Spike and Buffy said simultaneously.

"I have a car, which is faster than running, and two sets of hands are better than one."

"Cordelia, I don't-"

"My boyfriend has been kidnapped and I am not waiting around a tacky green home that smells like some sort of animal feet because you want to be independent."

Buffy and Spike's mouthed were partly open from shock. "Okay." Buffy gave Spike one more kiss before she followed Cordelia up the steps.


	6. First Fight

Chapter Six

"They're closed. How are we supposed to-" Codelia's question was interrupted by Buffy's hand bursting through the door and unlocking it from the inside. "By violence of course. That's how things are always done here."

Buffy carefully ripped the list in two. "Here. Get these ingredients."

Cordelia gave it a quick glance. "Ew, salamander eyes. I am so not touching those." Buffy snagged the list from her and gave Cordelia her half. She browsed through this new list and exclaimed, "Raven's claw? Is there any part of this list that isn't body parts?"

"Cordelia. This, isn't helping."

"All right. All right." They separated and started grabbing supplies from the shelves. "So, do you think people willing work here or do so under penalty by law?"

"What's wrong with working at the _Magic Box_?"

"For starters, a piece of fruit lasts longer than whoever works at this place. Second it's dusty and completely unhygienic. And third, I can only imagine what the uniform looks like. They probably have to wear a pointy hat and matching cape."

"Remember what I was saying about the not helping?"

"I'm helping, I'm just conversing as I do it."

Buffy grabbed two of the three ingredients from her list and placed them on the counter. "Cordelia could you find a bag and put this stuff in it?"

"Yea, sure." She walked behind the counter and started to scream. Buffy ran towards her and looked at the floor. Sure enough there was a girl lying there with two holes in her neck.

"Well this confirms your theory."

"I know. Look at her outfit. It's JcPenney's for crying out loud."

"Cordelia?" Buffy was going to say something but just made a fist and brushed it off. "Hurry up and find the other ingredients in case the predator decides to come back." Buffy pulled out a bag and inserted the two jars.

"Okay, here are my three." She placed them in the same bag.

"All right now all I need is-"

"A bodyguard," a deep, somewhat familiar voice spoke.

Buffy looked up at a shadowy figure in the corner. "Cordelia, grab the bags."

"Okay." Cordelia slipped her hand through the plastic holes, keeping her eyes on Angelus, and pulled it from the counter top.

"Doing a little shopping? Might I suggest some Muck Weed. It tastes great in turkey soups."

"Aren't you a regular Emeril Lagasse?"

"You're not leaving this store."

"Wanna recheck that crystal ball?" Buffy snatched a bottle of holy water from the shelf and threw it at him. "Cordelia, run!"

Cordelia darted out the door and into her car. "Buffy!"

Buffy grabbed a couple more bottles of holy water to chuck at him as she searched for the final ingredient.

"That wasn't nice."

"As opposed to the death-o-gram you left for me?"

"Oh good, you got it. I was afraid the delivery was too soft. I wanted to go with something a little more eye catching but I was in a rush. People to kill, boys to torture."

"You're a repulsive psycho path you know that?" Buffy asked as she tried to keep a shelf between the two of them.

He clutched his heart. "Oh, now that hurts. And here I thought we were getting along. Oh well." He drove his hands forward and knocked the shelf over, and Buffy with it. She quickly tried squirming loose but Angelus stood with one foot on each side of her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Buffy thrust her leg up, breaking the shelves in her way, and kicked Angelus over her head. She slid her top half down so she could escape through the newly destroyed shelf and ran out to Cordelia. "Buffy look out!" Cordelia screamed. She turned around in time to duck Angelus's reach for her neck.

"Cordelia, get ready to catch this!" Buffy yelled. She blocked his right kick and did a spin kick to his head. Cordelia opened her door and got out of the car. "Ready?"

"No."

"Catch." Buffy tossed the jar into the air right before she got a punch in the stomach.

The popular brunette took a step to the left and surprisingly caught the jar. "Oh my God I caught it."

"Good, now get out of here." Buffy blocked the right hook and kicked Angelus in the abdomen. She tried swiping his legs out from under him but he jumped out of the way.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You need to get that to Willow." He blocked her next swing and punched her in the face and then in the gut while she was still stunned. Cordelia got in her car and sped down the street.

"There goes your getaway car." Angelus grabbed her and swung her around to throw her, but her footing was good and she regained her balance. He kicked her in the face again and this time she fell to the ground, the cement penetrating her skin. "This is it? This is all the Slayer has to offer? I gotta tell ya, I'm a little disappointed. I feel like you're not as into this fight as I am. I think you're only here about forty percent. Where's the other sixty?"

Buffy flipped to her feet and landed a backhand punch to his left cheek. He went to swing but she dropped down and kicked the back of his knee, making him fall onto the pavement. She then kneed him in the chin and deliverd a series of punches to his gut. He grabbed her fist before the next contact, twisted her arm back and pulled her into his chest. "This is where I bite you and you die." He prepared to gnaw her neck but she rammed her head into his face.

Buffy looked up the street when she heard a car speeding down it. It was Cordelia. Buffy rolled away from Angelus and hopped into the car when she stopped. He started running after it but discontinued after a couple feet when he realized he would never catch up. He kicked and swatted at the air in front of him in frustration that she got away.

"Not exactly how I would've done it," Faith stated, revealing herself from the confines of the alleyway.

"And where were you Faithy?"

"Hey I wasn't gettin' in between you two. I really liked how you let her kick your ass like that."

"I had her!"

"And then she rammed her skull into your face. Love the bloody nose by the way. Adds to the whole bad ass look."

"I was this close," he said, leaving minimal room between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Whether you were this close," she held her thumb and pointer finger a centimeter apart, "or this close," she held her arms out, "the story reads the same way. You didn't kill her."

"And you could've done better?"

Faith exhaled in an oh-please persona. "Way better. She at least would've been more bloodied up then me, if not dead."

"Then why didn't you help?"

"Like I said before, I wasn't gonna be the parental unit. You were the one that could handle yourself. And I gotta say, you're handling of things sucks. Luckily, this is the part of the game where I get tagged in."

"We gotta check something first."

"What?"

Angelus headed back into the _Magic Box_ and looked for the piece of paper he saw in Buffy's hand. It was on the ground where he knocked her to the floor with the shelf. "Aha!" he snatched it from the ground as if it was going to try and grab it first. "Try and find the other half of this list."

"Why, you want to compare shopping items?"

"Just look."

"Or what? You'll let me kick your ass?" Faith said with a smirk. She looked at the floor behind the counter and saw the dead body. "This your handy work?" Angelus ignored her as he searched the floor. Faith revealed her teeth as she bent to grab the other half of the list. "Is this the paper you were lookin' for?"

Angelus rose from the ground and snatched it from her. He read the ingredients off to himself. "Oh great."

"What's with the trauma?"

"They're doing a locator spell."

"Locator spell?"

"Yes. A spell that locates things," Angelus said as if he was talking to a child that really pissed him off.

"Like kidnapped teenagers?" Faith asked, beginning to catch on.

"We need to do a spell."

"I get it, a little fire vs. fire. What do we need?"

Back at Giles' house everyone was on edge. Spike made sure to keep an eye on everyone's move, at least what moves he could hear. Most of his attention was through the window so he could see Buffy the second she came down the steps. "Bloody hell," he said before he opened the door. Everyone watched him leave the sanctuary of the house and remained in place until Cordelia came in.

"Finally," Willow said with relief.

"Yea well we got held up when tall, dark, handsome and psycho appeared out of no where."

"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Spike's helping her."

"Helping her?"

"Your cheek is bruised," Spike observed.

"Yea well that happens when someone kicks you in the face."

"Angelus?"

"The wretchedness himself." Buffy felt some pain in her side but she forced herself to walk without limping. If Spike knew how much she ached he would never let her leave the house alone again No matter what she said. "I'll be fine. I got the whole Slayer healing thing working for me."

Giles ran through the doorway and took a look at Buffy. "Good God are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Is Willow starting the spell?"

"Yes, of course."

Spike walked beside Buffy as she made her way inside. She counted four heads. "Where's my mom?" she asked in panic.

"She's resting in my bed."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "I really can't take any more surprises like that."

"Are you all right love? You seem a little under the weather? More then you're lettin' on."

"I'm fine. Slayer strength remember? I just need an hour or two and then I'll be good as new."

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Spike asked.

"Why are you always so nosey?" Buffy countered.

"I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Aw." Buffy leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Any one ever tell you you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"Actually my girlfriend in Cancun mentioned it the other day."

"Oh. Well since we're being open about our other relationships I should tell you about Eduardo in Spain and Gutentag in Italy."

"Gutentag is German."

"But his vacation mansion is in Italy."

"Oh I see," Spike replied with a smirk before deeply kisisng Buffy.

"Não ache o rapaz engraçado com o rosto gordo," Willow finished. The map had no response at all, not even a shimmer of light. "Não ache o rapaz engraçado com o rosto gordo," she repeated. "Why isn't it working? Something's not right."

"What does that mean? What do you mean it isn't working?" Cordelia asked.

"That means he either isn't in Sunnydale or…"

Cordelia's mouth dropped open, not needing Willow to finish her sentence. "That's impossible. They couldn't have killed Xander. What would they gain by doing that? He's fine. He's Xander, he never dies. He's not allowed to. I will kill him if he's dead!" Cordelia yelled. She began to cry, thinking that she would never see her boyfriend ever again.

"There's another option," Giles suggested.

"A less dead one?" Cordelia asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes." He sat down on the couch and looked at the three faces staring at him. "There could very well be a barrier around him, blocking your spell in order for him to remain hidden."

"Yes, that's the one. That's the problem we have," Cordelia informed them.

"Okay, everyone load up with weapons and let's go save Xander."

"How do we find him Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but realized she had no idea. _How are we going to find him, if there's even a 'him' left?_


End file.
